Como un beso cambia todo
by Ch3l
Summary: Un beso en la academia hace que Sasuke piense en otra cosa acerca de su vida...pero que precio debera pagar para defender a la pensona que mas ama SasuNaru One-Shot


**Espero les guste jeje es un One-shot que hace mucho había comenzado a escribir pero que olvide terminar jajaja que error...espero les guste**

**Advertencia: Yaoi relación chico-chico si no te gusta eso dale regresar **

**Aviso: Naruto y todos sus demás personajes pertenecen a Dios...osea M.Kishimoto**

Konoha, una aldea ubicada en la tierra del fuego, hogar de muchos ninjas y clanes importantes. Era ya de noche en la aldea, ya nadie estaba en las calles a excepción de un azabache de tez blanca y semblante frio, de cabello negro con reflejos azulados y unos ojos negros profundos, su nombre, Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha y hermano de Uchiha Itachi, el que asesino a todo su clan. Estaba parado en la rama de un árbol observando a cierta persona, con una mirada que reflejaba las emociones que su rostro no podía; amor y compasión, felicidad y tristeza, confusión y miedo. Después de todo estaba decidió a dejar todo y a todos atrás con tal de proteger al que había robado tanto su atención como su corazón, con esos ojos azules más hermosos que 2 zafiros y su cabello tan rubio como un rayo de sol y con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios, el nombre de este rubio era Uzumaki Naruto.

Y así sumido en sus pensamientos lo observaba desde el árbol sin atreverse a acercarse.

**--Mente de Uchiha Sasuke--**

Siempre pensé que jamás volvería a ser feliz, pensé que mi único propósito sería asesinarte, Itachi, pero quien creería que mi propósito unos años después, fuera cambiado, por el propósito de amar. Nadie en este momento creería que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, una persona seria y libre de cualquier emoción que no fuera odio y rencor, cambiaria a ser una persona capaz de amar… y todo gracias a ti…Uzumaki Naruto…jamás pensé que tu forma de ser, torpe e inocente a la vez, llegaría a cambiar este frio corazón sin sentimientos, por uno cálido y abrazador.

Y claro, nunca espere que una cosa tan sencilla, como un beso, llegara a ser toda la diferencia recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, y como no acordarme si fue el momento en el que mi vida cambio, ese día me miraste con esas orbes azules, con odio y con celos en ellos, por ser adorado entre todas las ninjas de la aldea sin yo quererlo o desearlo, incluso Haruno Sakura, la persona a la que tú querías te odiaba y te rechazaba, porque me amaba. Y es que en ese momento no sabía que yo quería que tú me amaras…hasta ese momento donde nuestras bocas se unieron en el beso que me cambiaria…y es que aunque solo fuera un accidente, ese beso cambio todo… Cuando nombraron los equipos rogué e implore en mi mente que me tocara estar contigo para ver si así nos llevábamos mejor, para ver si con el tiempo me dejabas de odiar…y… si se daba la oportunidad te llegases a olvidar de la molestia rosada. (N/A: notese que odio a Sakura ¬¬…mmm bueno solo en este fick )

Y es que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, en cada misión que teníamos, en cada día que convivíamos, me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba, y es que aun y cuando te llamaba "Usuratonkachi" o "Dobe" , nunca fue para hacerte enojar, simplemente no encontraba las palabras para decirte lo que sentía…Amor.

Ya había olvidado mi propósito de ir tras mi hermano, gracias a ti, gracias a tu alegría y sencillez, a tu deseo por proteger a tus amigos…los cuales nunca tuve la dicha de aceptar hasta que te conocí… pero no…él tenía que regresar para torturarme, para volver a tratar de quitarme lo que más aprecio, lo único que me mantiene vivo y me ata a este mundo… tú Naruto. Incluso en ese momento en el que él estaba listo para llevarte, no fui capaz de defenderte como lo hice en tantas otras ocasiones, en ese momento no pude ayudarte, no pude mantenerte a salvo, estuve a punto de perderlo todo por segunda vez, de no haber sido por Jiraiya te habría perdido para siempre, de no ser por el habría querido morir en el instante en el que viera que mi hermano te llevaba en sus brazos…y es que aunque habían pasado ya muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro, aun existía esa barrera invisible entre nosotros, esa que me impedía ganarle, ya fuera fuerza o poder, él era mejor que yo… Ojala en este momento pudiera estar a tu lado, para así poder decirte todo lo que siento, pero no puedo creer que mi orgullo aun me detenga de hacer lo que quiero...Pero esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad...

**--Fin mente de Uchiha Sasuke--**

Y ahora si decido, el azabache se acerco mas al ojiazul, y ya estando en su ventana la abrió y entro al cuarto, se dio cuenta que de cerca se veía mejor...MUCHO mejor... en sus mejillas blancas apareció un sonrojo, al ver al rubio durmiendo tan tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios apetecibles para el azabache, haciendo que en sus mejillas las marcas que tenía se vieran más intensas…desvío su mirada a los ojos que estaban cerrados…eso le molesto… el no poder ver ese par de zafiros que con su brillo; le habían ayudado a salir de la obscuridad en la que se encontraba.

Acerco su mano al hombro del rubio y lo sacudió un poco, con el propósito de despertarlo; nunca conto con que el rubio tuviera el sueño tan pesado pero aun así disfruto ese tacto que hubo con esa piel cálida que calentaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la palma de su mano haciendo ese tacto aun más placentero. El rubio sintió escalofríos después de unos segundos y entreabrió los ojos viendo una silueta en las sombras la cual pudo reconocer al instante.

-¿¿Sasu..bostezo..ke??-

-Naruto….veo que despertaste- dijo el azabache mientras se perdía en esos orbes azules que tanto había deseado ver desde que entro en la habitación.

-¿¿Pero que haces aquí-ttebayo??- pregunto el ojiazul ya sentado en su cama y tallándose los ojos para quitarse lo adormilado

-Hay algo que...debo decirte-

-¿¿No puedes esperar a mañana en el entrenamiento??-

-Ie...es importante-

-Anda dímelo para que me pueda volver a dormir-ttebayo!!-

-...- el azabache agacho la cabeza haciendo que el fleco cubriera sus ojos

-Si no me vas a decir nada para que viniste??- le pregunto Naruto con cara de reproche

-...- Sasuke seguía pensando cómo hacer para explicarle al rubio todo lo que sentía por él...

-Teme si nada más me viniste a molestar no hubie...-el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar por la sorpresa...la sorpresa de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos...un simple rose que lo dejo sin palabras...y mas al haber sido Sasuke quien lo besaba...su rival...su compañero de equipo..y mas importante...su mejor amigo...

Sasuke no quería que ese contacto terminara...el poder disfrutar de ese calido contacto era algo que lo embriagaba de felicidad...el poder sentir esos labios unidos con los suyos...el poder probar otra vez ese exquisito sabor a ramen que existía en los labios de Naruto...

-Solo era eso- respondió Sasuke cortando el beso...alejándose hacia la ventana mientras Naruto por su parte movía sus dedos en dirección a su boca donde instantes atrás habían estado los del azabache que habían dejado ese extraño sabor en sus labios...ese sabor a...Menta...

-Espera...-Dijo el rubio apenas en un susurro pero fue suficiente para detener al azabache de su andar quedando de espaldas al rubio-¿¿Porque??-fue lo único que pudo articular

-¿Porque qué?-respondió el azabache con la misma indiferencia de siempre

-¿Por qué hiciste eso-ttebayo?-

-Creo que...es obvio-

-...- Naruto al escuchar esas palabras sintió un apretón en el estomago..nunca pensó que Sasuke...estuviera enamorado...y menos de él

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy- el rubio seguía sentado en la cama cuando volvió a hablar

-No te vayas...- le dijo agachando la cabeza- quédate...conmigo-ttebayo...-

El azabache abrió sus ojos ante la respuesta...nunca espero eso por parte del rubio...habría preferido ser rechazado a escuchar esas palabras de la boca del rubio...había tomado su decisión...no podía retractarse...y sabía que si volteaba y miraba al rubio no podría irse...

-...-

-No...me dejes-y una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ambos...para Sasuke era doloroso tener que hacer todo esto...y el rubio se lo complicaba mas con cada cosa que decía...

-Es noche...deberías descansar...hablamos mañana- pronuncio el azabache con bastantes lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas dejando marcas de gotas en el piso...

-Hai...hablamos mañana Sasuke...buenas noches...te quiero- el azabache tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre el rubio y abrazarlo para nunca soltarlo siguió su camino hacia la ventana saliendo por ella parándose en la misma rama donde había estado al principio...

-Yo también te quiero...pero debo hacerlo...-dijo eso no esperando que alguien lo escuchara desapareciendo en la obscuridad que le ofrecía la noche...

**SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN SxN**

Aun se preguntaba el porqué se había ido...ya estaba siguiéndolo...había dejado al resto del equipo asignado a la misión de rescate atrás...donde cada uno se encontraba con sus propios contrincantes...deseaba con toda su alma que todo fuera una mentira...que lo que le había dicho Shikamaru fuera nada más que eso...una mentira

**--****Flash Back****--**

-¿¿Qu-Qué?? Tienes que estar bromeando-ttebayo!! el rubio exaltado

-Tsk así es...ayer en la noche se fue...nuestra misión es traerlo de vuelta-

-Dame un minuto tengo que cambiarme- le dijo el rubio mientras entraba a su casa con el alma rota...¿¿Por qué Sasuke??...¿¿Por qué me dejaste??

**--Fin Flash Back--**

Después de un rato logro alcanzarlo...en el valle del fin...hay pudo ver como todo lo que él había querido creer que no pasaba...realmente sí estaba pasando...Sasuke realmente lo estaba abandonando...lo dejaba para irse con Orochimaru...trato de detenerlo...lucho contra él y por poco ambos mueren en el intento de huir y de detenerlo...

al final Sasuke pudo vencer a Naruto...por muy poco...dejándolo inconsciente en el piso...por lo que el rubio no pudo escuchar, ver, ni sentir lo que ocurría a su alrededor...

-Naruto...perdóname...pero solo así podre ganarle...para poder protegerte...debo hacerlo...-le dijo el Uchiha al rubio en cuanto se acerco a él y se agacho quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, en su cara se podía ver el miedo y la tristeza que en ese momento sentía...no quería dejar al rubio...pero tenía que hacerlo...de otra manera jamás seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlo...

Acerco su rostro aun mas al de Naruto acortando la distancia entre sus labios para darle un dulce beso y saborear ese adictivo sabor a ramen que solo existía en esos labios...término el beso y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse

-Nunca me olvides...porque yo no lo hare...Te amo...-palabras que el rubio nunca escucho pero que su subconsciente guardaría como un tesoro

**--**

**Eso es todo espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar RR Xao**


End file.
